Beyea Aliens
|background = Green |type = Annoyance Factor |game = Jupiter |deck = Deep Blue |prev = Armor Plating |next = Charmed Quark }} The Beyea Aliens launch from a Random Location and attack the nearest ship with Dice Power 06 for Movement, Laser, and Shield. When a player decides to play a Beyea Aliens card, he must first roll the d10 (Green) die to determine a Random Location where the aliens’ ship will enter the game. *Next, a target ship must be determined. Whichever player’s ship is closest to the aliens’ ship will be their first target. If no player has a ship in space yet, then the aliens’ ship will remain on the Random Location where they entered the game, and ‘lock on’ to the first ship that launches from Earth. If two players’ ships are equally distant from the aliens’ ship, then both players roll the same die and the low roller gets the lock. *The aliens’ ship will always move after the last player in the round has completed his turn, but before the planets move in their orbits. Each aliens’ ship’s power (for Movement, Laser and Shield) is determined by their Annoyance Factor (06, 08 or 10). If more than one aliens’ ship is deployed, then move them one at a time in ascending order (starting with the lowest Annoyance Factor and working up to the highest). *More than one aliens’ ship may be locked onto the same player’s ship at the same time. The individual who played the Beyea Aliens card will save the card in his playing area, and will be in charge of moving the aliens’ ship. Keep in mind, however, that no player ‘owns’ the aliens. *An aliens’ ship will move in the same way as the player’s ships move, but must move directly towards the target ship avoiding all restricted spaces, markers and other ships. An aliens’ ship will avoidshadow spaces if planets are due to arrive soon. The Beyea Aliens are smart aliens. *When an aliens’ ship moves, it will head directly towards its target ship even if other player’s shipsmove closer. *If the aliens’ ship lands on a hex space adjacent to the target ship, it will attack. Aliens’ ships attack using the same rules as the player’s ships, however, aliens never use the flee option. Even if they are greatly outgunned, an aliens’ ship will never flee and will always pursue the target ship. An aliens’ ship is destroyed after it receives a third Hit marker in battle (the same as player’s ships). *The target ship may be able to outrun an aliens’ ship. However, an aliens’ ship will continue to pursue the target ship during the next round. The attack from an aliens’ ship is over when one of three situations occur: #) The aliens’ ship is destroyed by the target ship. If this is the case, then simply remove the aliens’ ship from the board, and put the large Beyea Aliens card in the discard pile. #) The aliens’ ship destroys the target ship. If this is the case, then the aliens’ ship will lock on to the next closest player’s ship that will become the new target ship (starting on the next turn). #) The aliens’ ship’s ‘lock’ on the target ship is broken. The target lock may be broken in one of two ways: ##) The target ship returns to Earth, and is no longer in space. ##) Another ship attacks the aliens’ ship. If this should happen, then the aliens’ ship will lock on to the attacking ship, and it will become the new target ship. *Players should keep in mind that an aliens’ ship may lock on to a ship that is owned by the player who was responsible for launching them. An aliens’ ship will continue to attack ships in space until it is destroyed. Trivia *In case you were curious, the name of the aliens is pronounced as if it were the first two letters of the alphabet in opposite order. That would be: Bee – Ay!